


I Have You

by MikoNeko



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domesticity, F/F, Fluff, Post 2x09, Romance, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoNeko/pseuds/MikoNeko
Summary: Missing scene from season 2 episode 9. Alex and Maggie are curled up in bed and Alex couldn't be more content than in that moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am still reeling from episode 9 and get super (Alex) giggly every time I think about it or go back and watch the scenes. So OF COURSE, I had to try and get my ass writing super cute fluffy things.
> 
> Middle of 02x09, so some spoilers but mostly offscreen action though it's not a long drabble.
> 
> The prompt was 30. “i have everything – i have you”

Alex couldn't imagine a more perfect night, a more perfect date, a more perfect _girl_ friend to treat her to the most perfect time of her life. After getting out of the D.E.O. having asked for an early release to prepare for their date, Alex was breathless when she spied Maggie outside of the swanky but low-key restaurant in yet another different but equally beautiful dress. Her heart hammered in her chest, eyes dilating while her body filled with warmth for this feeling of completeness and...happiness. She had never felt this way before, during or after a date before, and now it all made sense, now she could feel these things and being with Maggie made it all the better. So when Alex invited her back to her place for a nightcap and a subtle stomach fluttering mention of more making out on her couch, it was unbelievably satisfying.

Laying curled up on her bed after some intense kissing with a couple tentatively roaming hands, Alex felt safe in a way she had never know she could feel, had only felt a handful of times when she was a child. Everything was so easy and pleasant with Maggie, they understood each other on a fundamental level and they connected in such a beautiful way. Alex sighed as her thoughts carried her away to all the fantasies her mind dared concoct of a 'typical romance' she had always known was out there but never knew it was for her.

Maggie's arms tightened around her waist, as she molded herself against Alex's back. “Hey, are you okay, Alex?” she asked in that soft caring voice of hers, melting Alex's heart instantly.

“Yeah I'm fine. More than fine,” Alex admitted with a tiny suppressed giggle. Maggie joined in, fingers flexing on Alex's stomach to draw out more giggles.

“Is there anything I get for you, do for you, differently?” Maggie checked in, nuzzling the hair at Alex's nape. She breathed deeply as she waited for Alex to reply.

“No, I have everything--” Alex paused, turning onto her back. “I have _you_ ,” she whispered with a mixture of awe and fear as though that would be the turning point for Maggie. That it was all too much Alex all too soon. That she was being overbearing and overwhelming in her affection, her desire to be the perfect girlfriend and not mess this up after all they had already been through.

Maggie's breath caught in her throat, as her eyes welled slightly with tears. “Alex,” she muttered, biting her lip briefly before she leaned closer and captured Alex's swollen lips in her own. “Yeah, you do,” she replied with a sly grin. “And I'm always good for a drink,” she giggled at her own joke, causing Alex to poke her in the shoulder before laughing too.

“Yeah but I can't hold a candle to my skills,” Alex teased.

“Oh you wanna bet, Danvers?” Maggie asked.

“I don't think we want to get shit-faced anytime soon. Not with our jobs,” Alex conceded. “Can we...uh...” she giggled again. “Can we go back to kissing?” she blushed.

Maggie scoffed affectionately. “Of course, babe,” she said, moving impossibly closer to Alex and melding their lips together, hand firm on Alex's hip. Alex sighed into the kiss.

Was this what happiness felt like?

 


End file.
